


Aladdin's Keyhole Adventure

by PaperFox19



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Body Modification, Furry, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The heartless have begun their invasion. Aladdin isn't gonna sit back and let them threaten his world, and the world's of others. He takes his keyblade and ship and with a surprising friend by his side he's off to battle the heartless.





	1. Chapter 1

Aladdin's Keyhole Adventure

The heartless have begun their invasion. Aladdin isn't gonna sit back and let them threaten his world, and the worlds of others. He takes his keyblade and ship and with a surprising friend by his side he's off to battle the heartless.

Chap 1 Aladdin's Keyblade

There were many worlds, each with their own unique magic and laws. However, these worlds were connected, by darkness and light, an ever waring battle. While the light tries to protect the worlds the darkness seeks to invade and destroy.

From the darkness came the heartless, fierce creatures, powerful, fast, and immune to normal weapons.

So the light forged weapons capable of protecting the worlds, the key blades!

On one little world, enchantment runs rampant and wild in the streets, open sesame here we go!

Agrabah, the home of the hero Aladdin, a street rat, a diamond in the ruff, a pure-hearted young man. It was also home to villains such as Jafar and Mozenrath. Jafar lost to Aladdin and was tricked into becoming a genie. Mozenrath took over and tried to destroy Aladdin so far he had yet to succeed.

Among his friends, Aladdin had his monkey companion Abu, a magical flying carpet, a semi phenomenal nearly cosmic powered genie, Genie. His friend Jasmine and her pet tiger Rajah. He had a good life, but it was about to take a change.

-x-

Aladdin had just gotten back from a long mission. Mozenrath was trying to get his hands on some strange artifact. He invaded some ruins that had all these symbols on it. Aladdin didn't know what they mean, but whatever they were it spelled trouble.

There seemed to be a keyhole in the center of the temple. 'What was he up to?' the keyhole felt otherworldly. 'What could fit this?'

He flew back all night to make it home. He was currently sleeping off the carpet lag. “Mozenrath was looking for something, I'm not sure what, but he won't stop till he finds it.”

Jasmine was growing impatient. “Where is he, he should be here?” she paced her room.

Genie popped up. “Jasmine dear, he's resting battling with Mozenrath really wore him out.”

“He shouldn't be fighting anyone. He's supposed to be the adviser.” she crossed her arms. Genie sighed.

There was a time where these two were in love, but that soon fell apart. They stayed together because Jasmine didn't want to get thrown into an arranged marriage. Rajah sighed as well, the thief deserved better. Being constantly paraded around, shown off as eye candy.

That was the cause of this recent huff. Rajah rolled his eyes as she continued to sulk and fume. “Rajah, go get him for me please.”

Rajah obeyed mainly because he wanted to go see Aladdin himself. He went off and found the boy asleep in his room. His vest was off and he was wearing only a pair of loose pants. It suited him better than the stuffy clothes Jasmine always tried to make him wear.

Rajah went up and found the male's feet. The tiger proceeded to lick the soles. The boy's leg jerked, and his toes curled, but Rajah kept at it. His licks with his long rough tongue did wonders and the boy was pulled out of his slumber.

“Hehehe Rajah?” he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Rajah kept licking his feet. “Hehe quit it.” he ruffled the tiger's mane. “Guessing Jasmine sent you huh?”

Rajah nodded. “Well thanks for waking me, we better get going.” He removed his patchwork pants and Rajah got an eyeful of the goods. Aladdin was thin but not without muscle, and he was hung 10 inches and he wasn't even hard yet. He licked his lips as he watched the boy change into some blue fancy clothes. They still showed off his fine chest and abs, but little for the rest of him. “How do I look?”

Rajah gave him a look. “Yeah, I know not my style, but it's the clothes Jasmine picked out.” He got his sword and sheathed it in his belt. “Let's go!” Rajah walked beside him as they went out in the hall.

The tiger suddenly stopped and growled. “What is it, Rajah?” There in the dark portals began opening up and small creatures with big yellow eyes came out. “These some of Mozenrath's goons.” he drew his sword.

Aladdin slashed at one of the creatures but his sword passed right through it. “What?” the creatures swarmed him.

Rajah rushed in, claws and teeth smacking away the creatures. They didn't stay down. They had to run, they rushed down the hall with the heartless hot on their tails. Aladdin recognized these things, they were one of the markings in the ruins.

The heartless kept attacking and Aladdin felt so useless, his weapon could do nothing. They soon found themselves surrounded, Rajah growled. “Leave me, get out of here.” Rajah refused, he wanted to protect Aladdin.

Darkness enclosed the two. “Bam wham crash bam and a little more.” Genie rushed in blasting magic left and right, destroying the creatures. “Al you okay?”

“Genie!” he hugged his blue friend. “What's going on? What are these things?”

“They are heartless Al, creatures of darkness they spread like wildfire.” he frowned. “They got Jasmine, they pulled her into the darkness, I'm sorry it happened so fast.”

“We'll get her back,” he says. With one quick zap of his fingers, Aladdin was in his purple vest and white pants. “Thanks, Genie.”

“I don't get it, they shouldn't have been able to come into this world, not so long as the keyhole was sealed.”

“This world? Keyhole? Genie I need answers.” Genie broke down the law, there were other worlds and the darkness that existed between them.

Meanwhile…

Mozenrath had managed to use his dark magic to break the seal on the keyhole, allowing the heartless into their world. A mirror swirled revealing a dark specter. “Is it done?”

“Yes I was able to break the seal as you asked, but I wasn't able to find the item you wanted.”

“It should have been there.”

“It wasn't, but you should be happy your heartless are flooding into my world.”

“You did good work Mozenrath, as promised you have a pass, you may travel through the darkness and aid us in bringing down the light.”

“And as for him?”

“Yes as promised, you may have your pet,” Mozenrath smirked.

-x-

Aladdin soaked in all the information. His world was still so small, there were other worlds he could see. He sat down and Rajah comforted him. “We have to find the keyhole.”

“I know where it is, I think… but how do we seal it.”

“With this,” Genie called out his lamp and giving it a rub, whoosh! Blue smoke came out and circled his blade, it transformed. A keyblade! He recognized the shape on the ruin walls.

His blade was gold and blue, with a mini lamp on the end of a chain at the base of the handle. “This is for me?”

“Yes, it's all yours the keyblade has accepted your pure heart.”

“I can't do this alone, Genie will you come with me?” he looked up at his friend.

“No, the heartless have to be stopped, but the keyhole has to be sealed, we can't do just one, the heartless will make more heartless.” he thought for a moment. “But you are right, it's not safe for you to go alone.”

He turned his gaze to Rajah. He pointed his finger at him and zap! Magic fired and hit Rajah, it surged through his body.

Rajah stood up, he could stand, he had two strong human-like legs but still furry. His furry balls became more prominent, and his cock shifted and became more human-like. He had rock hard abs and pecs and strong arms. “I...I...human...”

His hands go to his throat. “I can talk, I can talk!” he smiled. “I can absolutely positively talk!” he sang, his rough voice sounding so sexy. “Isn't it great that I articulate, isn't it grand that you can understand?”

“I don't bark I don't oink I don't need to squeak or squawk when I wanna say a something I just open up and talk. I can talk, I can talk talk talk, I can talk!”

“And he sings to.” Genie points at him and nudges Aladdin.

“And he's naked.” Aladdin blushes.

“Oops!” Genie snaps his fingers and Rajah has a loincloth, it's enough to cover his crotch but leaves his ass wide open. He got a leather strap that moves over his fine furry pecs and abs, there are pouches for items and a holster on the back for a giant hammer. “There kitty cat ready for combat.”

“Aladdin, there is so much I've wanted to tell you.” he runs up to Aladdin and holds his hands.

Genie separates them. “Not now, you two have a job to do.” Carpet zooms in and lifts them up. “Go seal that keyhole!”

“Got it!” the two fly off while Genie goes to protect Agrabah from the heartless. The heartless swarmed the streets attacking everyone and anyone.

They flew to the ruins. It wasn't simple, flying heartless flew at them. Aladdin and Rajah battled them, the keyblade worked wonders, and the hammer Genie gave Rajah was magic it drew on Rajah's raw animal power to smash the heartless one by one.

The winged creatures of darkness took a different approach, launching blasts from their mouths. “Carpet!” they took evasive maneuvers dodging the blasts. “Darn them!”

“We need something else,” Rajah let out a roar, now that he was endowed with magic his roar held power. His roar rippled through the air and the heartless were ripped apart. “Nice job Rajah!”

“No problem Aladdin,” he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“You can call me Al,” he says, smiling.

Rajah felt an urge, a powerful urge he'd felt since meeting Aladdin. He couldn't hold back anymore. “Al!” he purred and pulled the boy close, and sealed his lips over his own.

Aladdin's eyes widened, but the initial shock fell and realized it felt good. He began to kiss back, and the two made out. Their hearts were racing and beating as one.

It felt so warm, it felt so good, the warmth crackled through Aladdin and into his blade. The tip sparked with Fire magic.

A sickening sound was heard and the two parted as a swarm of flying heartless flew at them. Aladdin aimed his blade. “Fire!” he launched a barrage of fireballs and took out the swarm one by one. Once he was done he was exhausted.

Falling back Rajah was quick to catch him. “Now who's amazing Al.” Rajah purred.

“Hehe!” he had to recover as the ruins came into view. “Let's do this.”

The ruins weren't just guarded by heartless but Mozenrath's goons to boot. “I knew he was behind this.”

“We got this!” Rajah readied his hammer and the duo rushed in. They didn't stand a chance, the heartless and goons that is.

Aladdin found the keyhole, the keyblade responded to it. He fired a beam of light that pierced the darkness of the keyhole and it released a locking click.

“We did it!” Flying back to Agrabah was a snap. Mozenrath watched them go.

“Run all you want Aladdin, one day you will be mine.” he vanished into a portal of darkness.

-x-

It wasn't enough to seal the keyhole, there were other worlds in peril, and if the heartless weren't stop darkness would flood everywhere. “I'll stay and protect Agrabah, Al will you venture out into the unknown?”

“I'll do it,” he turned to Rajah. “Will you come with me?”

“I'll follow you to the very end!” Rajah tried not to purr. Genie created a Gummi ship.

“Here is your ride, do your best out there.” The ship was stocked with supplies and the boys were off vanishing into the brave unknown the darkness was after so many worlds and Aladdin wanted to protect them. He would rescue Jasmine, he didn't love her but he was a hero.

Genie had a good feeling that Aladdin would find his true destiny.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 The Bond of Magic

The ride in the Gummi ship was a quiet one. They hadn't talked about the kiss, or what it meant. Having just enough time to get supplies, and Rajah stocked the ship with supplies and Aladdin had talked to Genie.

Flashback…

Aladdin had pulled Genie aside. “Listen Genie, something happened out there, on the sands.”

“Like what?”

“You see, me and Rajah...we kissed.” his cheeks were red.

“And?” Genie held back a smile.

“And?! I kissed a guy, never mind a furry guy but a man. Isn't that weird?” Genie summoned a couch for Aladdin to sit down on.

“Did it feel weird?”

“No it felt good, warm, and a little soft...”

“Hot?” Aladdin nodded. “Then what's the problem?”

“Well, I thought I was supposed to be with Jasmine.”

Genie smiled and patted his shoulder. “Al, do you love her?”

“I don't know when I kissed her it didn't feel as right as kissing Rajah.”

“Have you ever thought of being with men before?” Aladdin blushed but didn't answer. “Is there something else?”

“After kissing Rajah I was able to release magic. It really helped us out in taking out the Heartless.”

“You see Al, magic is powered by emotion. Dark magic by negative emotions, and light magic powered by positive emotions. Your heart awakened the magic inside you when you kissed someone and made contact with the one you love.”

“But what if Rajah and I break up, or I meet someone else, are my feelings for Rajah a lie?”

“You are over thinking it, love is not so weak and flimsy. Do you still care for Jasmine?” he nodded. Not as he did for Rajah but he did care for her. “Even if you met another guy, and opened your heart to him, he doesn't have to replace someone.” he poked Aladdin's chest. “You got a big heart Al, and I bet you have a whole lot of love to give and receive.”

Aladdin hugged Genie.

End Flashback

Rajah kept sneaking glances at Aladdin, who looked lost in thought. “Rajah.”

“Yes!” he yelled.

“I don't know a lot of things. I'm just a street rat from the slums. I never fit in the palace, and seeing all this I can hardly believe it.”

“Al...” Aladdin looked at him.

“But I do know one thing, the kiss we had I liked it.” Rajah blushed.

“You mean it?” He gripped the steering wheel tight.

“Yes. This journey we are on together, well I wanna get to know you. I'm glad you are here with me.” this was the most open he'd been in a long time.

“Al is there something bothering you?”

“This is just so new to me, and I don't really have much to offer, and I'm scared what if you meet someone else or I do?” Rajah set the ship to autopilot and got up. He pulled Aladdin into a tight embrace.

“I told you before, I had many things to say to you back in Agrabah,” he steadied himself. “I love you!” Aladdin blushed. “I mean it with all my heart. Since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I wanted to treasure you protect you. I knew I could never be yours that way but my heart still wanted you.”

“Rajah...” he didn't know what to say, so he put a hand on his thick arm.

“Now like this, I can be with you, I can love you in a way you deserve. If you will have me,” Aladdin started to cry, but they weren't sad tears. “I used to be a beast, so my view might be different than a human's but if you wished to form a pride, a pack then I will stand by you always. As long as those you love accept this and we don't have to fight for your attention then I will be happy.” he nuzzled Aladdin's hair. “With your charms, I bet you can steal a heart or two, you certainly stole mine.”

Aladdin had heard enough. He cupped Rajah's furry cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. “I do know one thing, I want my first time to be with you.”

“You mean it!?” Aladdin nodded, and the two kissed again. With the ship on autopilot, Rajah carried him to the back. Aladdin's clothes didn't survive the trip. They littered the path, and soon enough Rajah was holding a very naked Aladdin.

The boy moaned, his clothing was gone so fast, it was like Rajah had cleaned him like a fish. Now all his most sensitive of areas were pressed against a hard wall of fur and muscle. Aladdin moaned and groaned, Rajah's fur making his skin tingle.

His nipples got hard and perky, his long 12-inch dick, and big balls were tickled by his fur. It felt so strange but good, no more than good Amazing! Aladdin groaned and rocked against the furry abs.

Rajah tossed his weapon aside and removes his tenting loin clothe. From his sheath rose a thick rod 10 inches long and THICK! His new hands caress Aladdin. 'I'm so happy, now I can touch him, kiss him!' he deepened the kiss, tongue slipping into the boy's mouth.

Aladdin's hands didn't stay idle either, feeling up the male's furry back. Tracing along the stripes and feeling the softness of his fur, it was amazing contrast to the muscles that lay beneath.

To bad his hands found a most sensitive spot to be, his tail! “Ohhh!” Rajah broke the kiss to moan. “Al ohh not there!”

“Here?” he rubbed the base, and Rajah's knees buckled. “Or here?” he caressed the tail, stroking it and Rajah melted like putty in his hands.

“No ah fair!” he moaned, his cock began oozing pre with each stroke.

“Relax tiger, you can have your way with me soon. I just want to please you.” their eyes met, and Rajah caved. Aladdin was too cute for words.

“Take me I'm yours!” he bucked wantonly. They found a bed in the back and Rajah moved to position. Head down, ass up high, tail swaying back and forth seductively, big furry balls hanging below, with his fat cock dripping on the bed.

Aladdin gulped at the sight, his own cock twitching at the beauty of his partner. “Rajah,” he went for it. Hands and lips caressing everything he could reach. Soon they settled on their spots. The right hand stroking the tail, left hand fondling his balls or stroking his cock he liked to go back and forth.

A few pumps to his cock and tail, and just when Rajah felt like he was gonna cum he stopped on his cock and fondled his nuts instead. Rajah growled, Aladdin was indeed exploring his body as well as himself in the process, it was maddening he didn't think he could be driven any crazier, he was wrong.

Aladdin's lips pressed his manhole, kissing his entrance with loving care. Rajah moaned and bucked. He drooled into the pillow, waiting for whatever Al was gonna give him next.

His wait was rewarded as the boy licked his tight ring of muscle. “Ohhh!” he shivered, his cock lurching forward. Long licks, teasing flicks, hot pokes! His tongue was driving him mad and it hadn't even penetrated him yet. “Please inside!”

Aladdin rose up from behind his plump ass. “Am I doing a bad job?”

“No the opposite, I need more!” Aladdin smiled.

“As you wish,” down he went kissing his hole again. Rajah blushed, feeling the tongue push at his hole. The inner walls gave in and Al's tongue breached his ass. The hands left his tail and balls to grip his furry cheeks.

“Ohh fuck!” he was squeezing him so good. His silver tongue was working his ass open. Thrusting back and forth, going a little deeper each time. Once Al had given him all the tongue he could, that's when he began to experiment wiggling curling, oh god the curling! “Ahh yes yes yes!”

His hands shifted again, bringing the thumbs closer to his hole. He began to work those digits inside. With a little maneuvering, he began to stretch out Rajah's manhole, the tiger anthro loving every second of it. His body was more durable than a human's.

Al hooked his thumbs and spread his hole wide, letting him thrust his tongue deeper, and give Rajah the tongue fucking of his life. Rajah moaned, he couldn't help it, he panted moaned and drooled. His insides felt so hot, he needed something... something big and long to fuck him deeply!

“Al please fuck me!” the tongue fucking stopped. His penis twitched angrily. Al apologized by giving it a few strokes, collecting the pre, he brought it back to his own length, lubing him up.

He lined up his cock, keeping his thumbs inside to keep his hole open. The tip kissed his entrance and for a moment Rajah felt this sense of pressure, this was happening what he dreamed of for years coming true.

Aladdin's cock began to push and Rajah moaned, his insides stretching around the male's cock. It felt incredible, made only better when he grabbed his tail. Rajah yelped, but soon moaned louder, back arching in pleasure.

He was so lost in pleasure, by the time Aladdin bottomed out inside him he came! His semen poured out in one huge torrent, not only the force was incredible but the potency. His orgasm lasted a solid 5 minutes.

“Oh wow,” Al moaned, the anthro's inner walls hugging his dick with orgasmic tension.

Once Rajah calmed down Aladdin began to move. Pulling out till only the tip rested inside him. He could see the tight ring of muscle hugging the tip with all his might. With a moan, he thrust back in and had Rajah roaring.

Again and again, Al rammed his long dick deep into Rajah's ass. Their hips meeting in a loud smack, Rajah growled and rocked back meeting his thrusts. The thrusts and friction had Rajah's cock back to full mast and twitching like crazy.

Rajah's tail coiled around Aladdin's waist. It limited how far he could go, so he focused more on speed. Fucking the pulsing hole faster, and his cock brushing something very nice.

The tiger anthro moaned, arching his back his inner walls clamping down on Al's cock. “Ohhh!” the human moaned. He still his thrusts but only for a moment.

He grabbed the male by the waist and went harder. Pounding Rajah's sweet spot with all his might. The anthro approved, biting into the pillow and purring loudly. His own fat cock kept slapping his furry abs, dripping pre into the puddle of semen below. “Ah, Rajah so tight!”

“So deep so good!”

“Rajah!”

“Al!”

“Rajah!”

“Al!”

“Oh, Rajah!”

“AL!” he came, his orgasm hit him like a wave. Aladdin followed suit, giving a few more thrusts into Rajah's clenching heat. He buried himself against the feline's prostate and came. His own release coming out in several spurts, each one ramming Rajah's prostate before flooding his ass.

Their releases were powerful, pouring their pent up desire together. Aladdin pulled out, much to Rajah's disappointment but he was able to roll over and embrace his mate. The two felt hot and tingly, riding the waves of their orgasm.

They reeked of sex and cum and Rajah purred. He liked this smell, his scent mixing with Aladdin's. Strong arms embraced and they cuddled. “Next time you can top,” Aladdin whispers.

Rajah smiles. He licks Al's cheek and was ready to bask in their glory, but an alarm began to sound.

“We are approaching a world!” The two rush and get to the controls. They come in hot but they are able to manage landing safely in some water.

-x-On the beach-x-

On this new world, there is an island, where a small village exists. It is a peaceful place, where two young boys grew up. They had a friendly rivalry till today they had a race across the island. The brunette won, and now the silver-haired boy had to accept the cost of their little wager.

Laying out on a blanket, both boys were naked, with the silver-haired one on his back, legs spread as the brunette filled him with his cock. “Sora!” the silver-haired boy moaned.

“Riku!” the boy, Sora moans back. He pushes his cock in a little faster, and Riku arches his back. His hand comes in between them, stroking the other boy's shaft. His foreskin, getting pulled back and forth making naughty noises.

They were using the paopu fruit juice as lube, it was wet and smelled sweet but it was meant to bind two together. Riku's toes curled as orgasm approached him.

“Sora gonna cum!”

“Me too, ahh together!” He quickened his pace inside and out. Riku could only obey, hitting his release and blowing his load all over himself, as Sora filled up his ass with jizz. “That was amazing!”

“You didn't do to bad.” Riku panted.

“Shut up,” he playfully pinched the other boy's nipple. Riku gasped. “Just think with the raft complete we can go away from here, and be together always.”

“Sounds romantic,” Riku says.

A sudden boom was heard and the two freeze and look out to the sea as something crashes down into it.

To be continued

Chap 3 New Arrival and Stolen Hearts

While Aladdin goes to explore, Rajah stays behind to fix the ship. He meets Riku and Sora and things seem to be going really well until a shadow rips them apart.

End preview


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Aladdin 10 inches soft 12 inches hard

Rajah 10 inches hard

Chapter 3 New Arrival and Stolen Hearts

The boys had grabbed their clothes and went to the source of the crash. Riku trailed behind, embarrassed as cum and juice leaked out of his ass, running down his legs. The ship made it's way to the beach, and the boys hid in some tall grass.

Aladdin and Rajah came out of the ship, still naked, and coughing. “Well, that was embarrassing.”

“It's my fault, I thought the auto-pilot could handle things, looks like it's not good for world entry.”

“Let's chalk it up to experience. We both screwed up, but I don't regret being with you.”

Rajah smiled. “Me either,” the two kissed.

Sora and Riku watched the two, a blush on both of their cheeks, as their dicks were hardened. They'd not seen someone like Rajah before, his appearance was oddly erotic. He was tall muscled and furry. Both boys were 7 inches long, the only difference between them was Sora was cut, and Riku was uncut. Sora didn't know where to look, he felt his hole twitch as he eyed their big cocks. Sora's never seen cocks so big before, it lit a fire inside him. Riku had just lost his anal virginity and seeing such long cocks had his insides wanting more, Rajah's thick monster exciting him.

They started weeping pre-cum, wiggling as they felt their lust in their ass. Aladdin's hand came down to fondle Rajah's plump ass, giving the two peeping toms a show off his stretched cum filled ass. They gulped and licked their lips.

It was hard to believe such a sexy beast of a man bottomed. It gave Sora who wanted to top, a feeling of acceptance that it was okay to bottom, no matter how big you are, how muscled you are, or how big your dick is. The way the two kissed was so loving and tender, full of passion.

Riku felt a surge of dominance wanting to tap Rajah's furry ass while taking Aladdin's dick. Riku's fantasy even had Sora filling his mouth. He peeked over at Sora who was watching intensely and already started stroking himself. A sudden surge of jealousy gripped Riku's heart and he pounced on Sora, kissing the brunette heatedly as he began to frot against him.

Their moans were muffled, as things got hot and heavy.

-x-

Aladdin finished the kiss. “Should we explore the island?”

“Go ahead, I'll hang back and try to work on the ship...” Aladdin gave him a look. “Genie said it mostly fixes itself, the engines will need to cool, but by applying some magic I can get the repairs rolling.”

“If you are sure...” Rajah chuckled.

“I'm sure,” he licked Aladdin's cheek. “Go explore, but you might want to put on some pants.” Aladdin blushed.

“Right!” he put on some pants and went out to explore.

Rajah was a bit nervous being in a new world, even with Aladdin. The ship did need repairs but it was basically an excuse. He went back inside and started the repairs.

-x-

Aladdin wondered around, he enjoyed the water and sand, finding flora he's never seen before. He was starting to think this island was deserted until he found a strange cave. He entered and looked around, sensing some kind of energy. 'What is this place?' He found some drawings on the wall, carved in by a stone, it seemed to be pictures of two boys. “So there must have been someone here at some point.”

Just as he was about to leave, he felt an ominous sensation. He turned and saw a haunting door in the cave. Aladdin could feel it, the door seemed to have light and dark magic clashing behind it. He approached the door and touched it.

“ **Soon this world will be connected…”**

“What?”

“ **This world will fall to the darkness...** ”

“Who are you?” A shadowy figure appeared behind him, and when Aladdin turned the figure simply shifted behind him again and again.

“ **Not even those chosen by the keyblade can stop us!”** the figure reached out to touch Aladdin. Only for Aladdin to summon the keyblade, and the cloaked figure vanished. **“You know so little...I wonder if your heart will be strong enough...”** his voice echoed.

The door vanished, making Aladdin feel like he was hallucinating. “Maybe I have a concussion...” he heads back to the ship.

-x-

Riku and Sora returned to their home covered in cum. Riku showered first, needing to clean his ass out in kind. He was wearing boxers, by the time Sora finished his shower. “That new guy was cool wasn't he?”

“He was alright,” Riku said, making Sora chuckle.

“I saw you looking at him, both of them. They must have come from another world. That means there are other places beyond our island.” he jumped into bed, making Riku bounce.

“Hey!” Sora laid out next to him.

“Maybe we should ask them for a lift. They can take us out of here.” Riku felt another weird strange thump in his chest.

“We don't need them, we can make it on our own.” They had their raft, and their stuff was packed.

“Don't you think it'll be fun, the more the merrier right?” Riku rolled over.

“Whatever, we don't know those guys, they could be pirates, thieves, or who knows what?”

“That's true,” Sora blushed. “I dunno, I got this feeling ya know, I don't think he's a bad guy.” Riku huffed, and Sora sighed.

He didn't know why but when he saw Aladdin, he felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't felt this for another guy other than Riku. “I can't wait to sail, I wonder what we can find out there?”

“Bet you looking for my ass to tap,” Riku said, only for Sora to giggle.

“Don't be like that, you got the only ass I wanna fuck.” he kissed Riku's cheek. He made the silver-haired boy blush. Despite his words, a strange bubble of doubt clung deep in Riku's mind. “I'm beat let's get some rest.”

“Yeah...” While Sora drifted off to sleep, Riku's doubt and fear continued to fester. He looked at Sora. “Hey Sora, what if we didn't set sail, I don't need to see the other worlds so long as I have you. You are my world.”

The boy didn't hear him, snoring softly. Riku groaned in frustration. He loved Sora, and the last thing he wanted was for someone to take him away. Riku saw the new visitors and felt their power if they wanted to they could take Sora and there would be nothing he could do to stop them. 'Damn it…'

He closed his eyes and cuddled with Sora, the brunette responding to his warmth and embracing him.

Little did the two know, their world had become connected by the darkness.

-x-

Aladdin got back to the ship, and Rajah welcomed him back. “Al, what's wrong your shaking?”

“I saw...felt...I dunno I think I must have knocked my senses out of whack.” Rajah hugged him tighter. “How's the ship?”

“The engine has cooled, and most of the systems were repaired.”

“That fast?!”

“Well um, my magic power may have been boosted, my body absorbed the semen you gave me, and my magic power sorta...” he twiddled his fingers blushing.

“I've heard witches could recharge their magic through sex, I wonder if its the same?” Rajah didn't know but believed it was similar. “Well, let's call it a bonus. Let's go to bed.”

Rajah's fur puffed up as Aladdin kissed him. He was finally gonna get to sleep with him, and not just at the foot of the bed, humanly, lovingly, pressed against him, maybe he could try that spooning thing. He was more careful this time, setting on the stabilizer and ship defenses.

The bed came out from a panel in the ship. They climbed in, and Aladdin didn't wait to press into Rajah's furry muscled body. “Hmm, so warm!” Rajah purred at Aladdin's words and hugged the boy close to him.

It was a good thing Rajah put of the shields. With the world connected to darkness, it allowed a dark portal to open up and a familiar figure to invade.

-x-The Next Day-x-

The sky was darkened by clouds, and heavy wind was blowing. Riku was loading their raft with supplies, while Sora was taking one last stroll, swinging his old wooden sword around. He decided to take one last look at their secret base, but he failed to notice the sand behind him turning black.

Sora found a strange man with a glove in their base. “Who are you?”

“Mozenrath, Master of the Land of the Black Sand.”

Sora glared at him, sensing danger from him. “What are you doing here?”

Mozenrath chuckled. “This world has been connected, the power of darkness has spread.” Sora aimed his wooden sword at him.

“Get out of here!” he hissed.

“I don't think so, I'll be taking your heart.” Sora backed up and bumped into Mozenrath's goons. Mamluks filled the base, but Sora wasn't gonna back down without a fight, even with only a wooden sword, he's had training and he could fight!

“Ooohh, he thinks he's tough.” Mozenrath chuckled.

While Sora fought the Mamluks, Aladdin and Rajah had finished repairing the ship. They would have set off, but the ship was picking up a strange disturbance. “Let's check it out!” The two went outside and Aladdin gasped seeing the sand had turned black. “Mozenrath!”

“What's he doing here?”

“Don't know, but if he's here, there's trouble.” He summoned his keyblade, while Rajah took hold of his hammer. They found the Mamluks and began to tear through them.

Sora had managed to beat the ones that came after him, which earned some applause. “Not bad, not bad, let's see how you handle these.” he snapped his fingers and from the shadows rose creatures with glowing yellow eyes.

The boy tried to attack the creatures only for his weapon to phase right through them. “What...What are these things?”

“These...these are the heartless. Take a good look, once you lose your heart, you'll become one of them.” The heartless pinned Sora down and proceeded to strip him. “Hold him still!” he readied to steal Sora's heart.

“Not so fast!” Aladdin came in, and using the keyblade he cut down the heartless. Rajah was easily dispatching the zombies. “Are you okay?” he helped Sora up.

“I'm fine, thank you for saving me!” he hugged Aladdin.

“Ah Aladdin, always the hero.”

“Mozenrath, what are you doing here?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” he smirked.

“He said he wanted my heart,” Sora said.

“Oh, it's the heartless who wants his heart, I'm just helping.” Mozenrath was as smooth as ever.

“So you sided with the heartless why am I not surprised?”

“Oh Aladdin, I'm hurt, but the leaders of the heartless have agreed to help me get what I want. What I truly want.” He said.

“We'll stop you!” Rajah growled, not liking the way the sorcerer was looking at Aladdin.

“If it isn't the big kitty, looks like the genie worked his magic on you. It's not some glamor either, you want to be in that form I wonder why?” he smirked, looking between him and Aladdin. “I have no use for a fur ball, so I'll get rid of you.” His glove glowed with blue flames.

He blasted the two, only to be met with Aladdin's fire magic. “Fire!” Aladdin's flames were cast, surprising the sorcerer.

The two flames clashed before canceling each other out. “You have magic?” he had to think of a new plan, things were about to become more complicated. He felt the darkness grow stronger. “No matter, this world is done for!”

He opened a portal and escaped. “What do you think he meant?” Rajah asked.

“I don't know, but let's get out of here!” Aladdin looked to Sora. “Come with us.”

“I...I don't know...I need to find my friend...”

“We'll find him, come with us.” the boy was uncertain. “Do you trust me?” Aladdin asked. He looked Sora right in the eye, Sora blushed and nodded. “My name is Aladdin, this is Rajah, what's your name?”

“Sora!” he said with a smile.

“Well Sora, let's go find your friend.” he offered his hand to the brunette. Sora took his hand and the trio got out of the base.

Heartless were popping up all over the island as a storm raged overhead. The sea was raging, as thunder and lightning fought in the sky. The rest of the citizens were grabbed and dragged into the darkness.

“Rajah, go get the ship, I'll stay with Sora and find his friend!” the furry male nodded and ran off. Aladdin was able to fight through the heartless and the two found Riku.

“Riku!” Sora called. The boy turned, his eyes looking strange. “Riku?”

“Sora...” he drew out his name.

“Riku...What's wrong with you?”

“Nothing I feel great!” Darkness was pooling at his feet. “Sora...Come with me!” the darkness began to rise up as it spread towards them.

Heartless tried to jump them, but Aladdin fended them off. “Riku, you're scaring me!”

“The darkness isn't to be feared, come with me and no one will ever hurt you. We will be together forever.”

“Riku...why…?”

“Don't do this, don't give in to the darkness. I know it can be hard, but when you try to cling to a false power everything will crumble.”

“The darkness is true power. I can feel it!” he tried to take Sora by force but Aladdin protected him, but while he defended the blast, the darkness pooled at their feet and tried to drag them in. “Sora...you are mine!”

Before he could claim them both, Rajah swooped in with the ship, the weapon system was online, and he blasted concentrated magical energy to blast the ground. Aladdin grabbed Sora and jumped getting into the open door of the ship.

Sora looked at Riku. “Don't worry, I will find you Sora. Nothing will keep us apart.”

“Riku!!!”

The door in the base appeared and began to shake, a heavy pounding could be heard. Aladdin just managed to get the door shut before the door burst open, darkness pouring out on mass. Their ship got blown away from the island as the world was consumed.

Riku was fine, his heart becoming tainted by it.

To be continued


End file.
